onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hachou Hachou no Mi
Contrary to popular belief the Wave Wave Fruit has nothing to do with water. Quite the contray actually. It allows the user to generate and manipulate an erratic wavelength of electro-static energy. Appearance The Hachou Hachou no Mi takes on the appearance of a vibrantly purple eggplant. Lik all devil fruits it has swirls, but it is off color from normal eggplant in that it it is a very bright and flamboyant shade of purple that almost seems to shine as if it weree releasing energy in the form of light. Host This Devil Fruit was eaten by Plasma Cosmos (User:MrPlasmaCosmos). As the user gets stronger and learns more about his fruit and the powers of X-Limit he learns how to use some if the easier X-Limit abilities without going X-Limit, thius allows him to access more powerful abilities at normal level. Abilities This fruit allows the uesr to generate and manipulate an erratic wavelength of electro-static energy. This electricity is purple whereas most is white or yellow or blue. The host has a habit of naming the attacks "Coil". Cluster Bolt: ''A powerful basic attack. This attack is usually unintentionally unleashed during the hosts first use of their powers. It can be quite devastating. It focuses much electricity in the palm before firing several bolts of energy simultaneously. ''Giant Cluster Bolt: ''A modified cluster bolt where the multiple blasts of energy merge making a large arrow shaped ray of electro-static energy. Ca induce a horribly painful electrical shock. ''Boomix Cannon: ''Charges amounts of electricity into a ball before firing it as a powerful beam on energy. '''Ion Coil*: Fires a small burst of electro-static energy which traces an erratic pattern in the air. It can temporarily stun the target with electricity. Spark Coil*: '''A reinforced Ion Coil that ricochettes of targets to strike the foe. Hard to predict it's course. '''Wave Coil*: This Fruits most practicle attack. Triples the effectiveness of the Plasma Coil. It fires three small bursts of energy that repel and attract each other forming a triangular erratic vibratory wave that can severly stun enemies. Helix Coil*: '''Halves the Strength and Speed of the Wave Coil but allows the user to track moving enemies by their Bio-electric fields allowing this attack to trace and follow it's target, may also induce a paralyzing shock. '''Static Coil*: '''An attack that fires a bolt of electro-static energy at the foe. It flies straight but is harder to control. '''Wave Canon*: '''Condenses the energy into a powerful orb which can be fired at a relatively high speed. It can change direction mid flight by being attracted to the targets Bio-electric field. It induces a severe electric shock. '''Spiral Coil*: '''When not released, a Wave Cannon attack can be shoved into an opponent. The spinning electricicty in whch case has nowhere to go and blows the enemy back in a violent spiraling motion. '''EMP Coil*: '''An attack that condenses electricity into a flashing object thrown at the foe. It releases a pulse of electrostatic energy. Mainly used as a deterent as the wave can temporarily stun weaker targets. '''Gust Coil: '''A weak attack used as an interruption. It looses a small blast of charged air that spirals at the foe driving two apart and temporarily stopping an offense. '''Flash Coil*: '''Shorts electricity in the users palms creating flashes of light and sound. Used as a distraction. '''Fisti-Coil*: '''Draws electricity to the users fist do increase the damage of a melee punch. May also induce a paralyzing shock. '''Charge Coil*: '''Released bolts of energy fron the users body in all directions. This is best used against multiple foes as a defensive ability. Can severerly electrocute targets but can tire the user depending on the duration of time it is used. '''Circus Coil*: '''Slams the users hands together to release a shower of Ion Coils in all directions. '''Thread/Whip Coil*: '''Releases a long thin thread of energy from the users fingertips, it acts like a whip in battle, but can also bind opponents delivering a painful electric shock. '''Serpent Coil*: '''Combines attributes from several attacks forming a reinforced spiraling erratic electro-staic energy beam. The beam flies at the foe tracing a random path, making it very hard to dodge. Can induce a heavy electric shock. '''Shock Coil*: '''Generates huge amounts of electro-static energy then fires it it a huge coiling wave that connects to the foes Bio-electric field inducing a heavy overload of electical energy. It is one of this fruits most powerful attacks. '''Overload (Aura Coil)*: '''An weaker X-limit technique that envelopes the user in an electro-static aura that repels magnetic objects and electrocute those that come too close. At full power it charges the air summoning a thunder storm. '''Exire (Pulse Coil)*: '''Charges the air with electricity to fire a charged air bullet. This is a weaker X-Limit technique. '''Double Exire (Twin Pulse Coil)*: '''A smilar move to the Exire but using both arms and firing two bullets instead of one. '''Burst Exire (Wide Coil): '''Focuses a wave of electrostatic energy that crosses the field. It does little damage but trips traps, and reveals hidden things kind of like echolocation. may also stun weaker enemies temporarily. '''Vital Stimulus (Medi-Coil)*: '''A dangerous but intermediate level X-Limit attack that surges the users muscles with electricity boosting spped and strength. The user however must take great care to regulate the electricity lest they suffer a paralyzing nueral shock. (Overuse of this ability may temperarily alter the hosts emotions resulting in increased violent behavior, aka Enraged Form, this for is extremely hazardous to both the user and the target) '''Lance Coil**: Fires a bolt of energy at the foe. If it hits it will spread out and connect to the nearest enemie and so on. Good against multiple enemies. Fang Coil**: '''An X-Limit attack or one used during Vital Stimulus. The users arm is enveloped in a spiraling drill of electricicty. This heightens melee damage as it is thrust into the foe. '''Dynamic Fisti-Coil**: '''An X-Limit technique similar to Fisti-Coil. It draws more electricity and when the punch is thrown releases a giant fist shaped electric shockwave. It is big and moves fast so it can be quite devastating. '''Tesla Coil**: '''An advanced X-Limit version of the Shock Coil. It releases one shock coil from each hand that arc toward the ground. The user can manipulate these coils using hand motions although they are much harder to wield. '''Exire Force/Double Exire Force**: '''These attacks are X-Limit versions of their previous levels. Instead of charging the air they supercharge it, generating an invisible violent electrostatic shockwave similar to those created by the Tremor Tremor fruit except no as powerful, but still quite deadly. '''Multiple Thread/Whip Coil**: An upgraded version of the Whip Coil. It releases several enegy threads, one from each finger. Tey are smaller and move faster but are much harder to control. They have the capability of binding many targets so it is best used a s a capture technique. Coil Baracade*: '''An intermediate X-Limit technique that produces a wave of Electro-Satic energy that forms a temporary barrier in front of the user. This barrier shocks people and repels magnetic projectiles '''Delta Coil**: '''A complicated but very powerful X-Limit attack. The user creats three floating balls of energy that connect into a triange. It rotates at high speeds and a Shock Coil is then fired into it. The rotating balls of energy super charge the Shock coil into a devestatingly huge blast of Electro-Static energy. This attack severely weakens the user. A final attack. '''Alpha Wave Canon (Omega Spiral Coil)**: '''Gathers a huge ammount of electrostatic energy into a gigantic orb which is then fired at the enemy. It is slower and mor unwieldy but vert powerful and destructive. It has a huge blast radiaus. A final attack. At close range this attack can deal massive ammounts of damage. '''Nuke Coil**: A dangerous last resort X-Limit Technique, summons all the users electric energy into an unstable explosive orb. This orb will then detonate resulting in a massive electro-static explosion capable of leveling a city. Hara Kiri. Great Tempest (Storm/Tempest Coil)**: '''A rarely used X-Limit Technique similar to Overload. Summons a powerful Thunderstorm. While mostly for show and dramatic effect this storm is capable of multiplying the users electric attacks by up to 500%, however it is completley random and costs quite a bit of power to summon so it is usually only used when in a long and desperate battle. '''Voltage Crisis****: A conditional attack used only during Great Empest. This attack fires a burst of electricicty into the statically charged sky causing a number of massive bbolts of lightning to decend upon the target. Dargon Coil****: '''A very powerful attack that harnesses all the users electricity an summons a vilent dragon shaped spiraling blast wave of electro-static energy. It is the second most powerful attack and only used when inside the Great Tempest. '''Judgement Coil****: '''This fruits most powerful attack. This attack is the least used as it can only be used during Great Tempest. It creates a humoungous blast of energy that fires straight at the foe. It is almost impossible to avoid but severly drains the user. This attack happens rarely as only a X-Limit, Medi-Coil, Enraged Form, Full Power mode can unleash it. The Ultimate attack. '''Plasma Coil****: '''A favorite of Plasma Cosmos. Generates huge amounts of energy in the users hand and compresses it into a powerful ball of blue white plasma with bolts lancing out here and their. This attack is melee attack that is thrust into the targets heart. The attack houses so much electrical potential that it erupts from the victims back and can destroy objects directly behind the victim. There isn't an attack capable of producing this much power other than a full power Nexus Coil or Dragon Coil. Instant kill. A final attack. '''Ion Shrapnel (Shatter Coil)***: An Enraged Form attack that summons a large ammount of electricity then discharges it as numerous electricity bullets. Ion Cleaver (Reaver Coil)***: '''An Enraged Form attack that is uses electricity to sever atoms in the air around the user resulting in a huge explosive slice in the air or ground. '''Ion Blast Coil (Blast Coil)***: '''An Enraged Form attack similar to Wave cannon but far more unstable. It summons electricicty to the users hand into an unstable ball that is fired. It has the potential to detonate violently at any point in time. '''Ion Grudge (Rage Coil)***: '''Attacks the enemy in a blind fury using a spark of electro-static energy. The attack detonates on impact blowing both the user and the target away from each other. '''U-Turn: '''This is a technique used to absorb and redirect electric based attacks. The user absorbs the attack via his hand, charges it as it passes through his body and redirects out the other hand. This technique can also be used to diminish electrical attacks instead of charging the attack absorbing the attack. '''Infinite Coil: '''The user charges his or her body with as much energy as possible from themselves and the surrounding world. Then they release it all at once. The initial blast results in a large expanding doome that moves silently, but as more and more matter is absorbed the blast becomes unstable and fires up to the heavens in such a manner that the blast escapes the earths atmosphere entirely. In the end the blast will shrink and fade. The user of this techinique is either killed in the blast or put into a serious coma. '''Cosmic Coil: '''Gathers up every bit of electrical potential within a very wide range. Then compresses all the elemental plasmatic energy within the users body to critical levels, finaly the user detonates themselves creating an enormous nova like explosion. Al objects withon the explosion are eradicated at molecular level. '''Flash Erasing*****: An uncategorized attack. This attack wipes the foes memory if they come in direct contact with the users hand. This is done by inducing an electric shock directly to the enemies brain. By inducing an extreme electric shock an enemies brain goes into overload and remembers every memery they ever had shortly before expolding violently. Rising Whirlwind*****: 'An uncategorized attack that allows the user to charge objects against the magnetic pull of the earth allowing them to float. This laso causes them to emit electrical clouds. Plasma Cosmos charges a sun disk and uses it as transportation. One can discharge the accumulated charge when leaving the item to "ride a Thunderbolt". '(*): 'Attacks that can be learnt and used outside of X-Limit. Basic techniques. '(**): 'Unlockable attacks an techniques accessible during X-Limit. '(***): 'Attacks only accessible in Enraged Form. '(****): '''Conditional Attacks. Attacks of this category are very powerful but rarely used. ''(I): Master level attacks used more often than the others. Most like used by a hopst who has completely mastered the fruit. '''(U): '''Ultimate attacks that are forbidden. They are revealed only as a Hara Kiri in which the user must eradicate enormous amounts of enemies. Pros and Cons While this fruit shows magificent mastery of electric powers and can easily track and enemy via their Beo-Electric fields (which all living beings have) it has zero effect on targets who can become rock or rubber. Users of Magnetic energies can hinder this fruits powers when used against it or aid them when used alongside it. Other electric resistent enemies also pose a great danger to the user. In addition the user is ironically weak against water and the sea when water conducts electricity. Haki ability is also quite dangerous but it isn't as dangerous as it is for most fruits. Since this fruit fires erratic wavelengths of energy even the user can't accurately percieve their track and so Haki users may find it hard to predict their movements. Category:One Piece Fanon Category:Paramecia Category:Devil Fruits Category:MrPlasmaCosmos